Trapped
by UchihaObsession
Summary: Itachi devised a plan to get his Kitsune. How will Naruto react when he finds out he's being enslaved? ItaNaru
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own

Summary: Itachi caught himself a thief. But why turn him in when he could just collar him? Ita/Naru

A/N: Hi people!! I just want to say I didn't abandon my other stories. In fact I just sent the last chapter of The Return to my wonderful beta, so it should be out soon!

This is just a little something I had in mind for a while, so I thought I'd clear some mind space!!

Enjoy!!

--

Naruto woke up that morning with the feeling something bad would happen today. And knowing his luck, it would definitely happen to him.

He debated staying in bed and spare himself the hassle of thinking 'I knew it' later, but a look at his calendar reminded him his boss had asked to see him absolutely today and that his boss' brother, who was the only one able to back him up, was in the Caribbean for his vacation.

He worked in the corporate banking department at Uchiha Corp. He, with two of his co-workers, basically controlled every money transfers made by the society. Of course, everything had to be approved first by their boss, unless it was marked urgent, then the decision was Naruto's, Neji's or Sasuke's.

Of course, such cases never happened. Itachi liked to be in control, so he found a way to be able to check every demand before giving his approval.

Naruto sighed again and got up. He needed to get ready.

He walked into the bathroom for a five minute shower, and cursed as he couldn't find any clean underwear. He decided to go commando, after all no one would ever see him naked today, right?

He laughed out loud at his thoughts. He took his briefcase and left for work, ready to face whatever was thrown at him…

Or so he thought.

--

He walked to his desk after a little talk with Neji. It seemed the boss asked for him as soon as he came in that morning.

He was sure the boss wanted to congratulate him on his last approval.

Last week, a transfer demand was made by a new group, Akatsuki Inc., investing in some very secure software created a few years ago. The software was the best piece created so far and was said to be virtually un-hackable, and for the past year the best hackers repeatedly failed to enter the system.

Uchiha corp. was even considering investing in that still unexploited novelty, so after doing a really quick background check he accepted the demand and sent the money, thinking he made the best choice.

He was sure Uchiha-san wanted to tell him about this and maybe giving him a real office instead of one of the cubicles…

He could already see his office door, with a plate saying Uzumaki Naruto, Head of the financial Dpt.

After all, every good investment brought them a percentage of the benefits, and this software was just a gold mine, benefits would be great, he just knew it. And he was sure his boss would see it.

He paused at his desk to put his briefcase down and took a deep breath before walking to his boss' office. He read the plate, out of Habit, before knocking.

"Come in" he heard a deep voice say. And he obeyed.

He found his boss sitting at his desk, looking over papers, a frown marring his perfect features.

"Ah, Naruto-Kun, just the man I wanted to see" said Itachi

Was it him or did his boss smirk sexily?

He frowned 'sexily? What the…' he thought. He shook his head before answering "Yes, Uchiha-san, Neji told me you wanted to see me right away"

Itachi linked his hands over his desk, fingers before his chin, and narrowed his eyes "Itachi is good Naruto-kun. And have a seat; I feel this meeting could take some time"

Naruto did as asked and watched as Itachi took a red folder out of a drawer.

"Naruto-Kun, the reason I asked for you is a little delicate. I have every proof I need but as you have worked very hard for me, for the past three years, I decided to let you explain yourself before making any decision. I have very little patience right now and I would like to get to the bottom of this quickly. Do you understand me?"

Naruto nodded "Yes but what-" He stopped as Itachi shook his head

"I will explain, but first what can you tell me about Akatsuki Inc. and the deal you accepted without consulting me first?"

Naruto shivered slightly. He had never heard Itachi's voice get so deep and cold. And he never had those onyx eyes so intent on him either.

"Akatsuki is a new group, investing in new technology principally" he said "They are still fairly new and made a demand I accepted last week. I checked their previous deals and they were flawless. They made a few millions last year and needed a sponsor to invest in a new un-hackable software"

Itachi nodded "Is that all?" he asked

Naruto nodded "I have more info on my computer if you want-"

"That will not be necessary. Naruto-kun. Did you really think you could get away with this?" Asked Itachi

Naruto frowned "I don't understand-"

"Of course you do, Naruto-kun. I have proof in this folder" He pushed the red folder toward Naruto "That Akatsuki Inc. is a fake, a mirror group, based in the Caribbean, where their bank accounts are also based, and guess what I found when I called the bank with the account number they provided?" he paused "The account was under Uzumaki Naruto's name" He finished.

"What?" shouted Naruto.

This couldn't be true. This had to be a mistake, or a bad joke. Itachi couldn't be implying what he thought he was implying right?

He looked at his eyes and saw nothing but cold satisfaction. Probably because he thought he caught himself an embezzler . He shook his head "No, it's not possible, I have not done that. I don't even have an account in the Caribbean, why would I have an account there?"

Itachi pushed the red folder toward him again "Check the proofs for yourself, Naruto-Kun"

Eyes wild, Naruto opened the folder and examined the papers he found in there. Everything was official: Bank accounts with his name based in the Caribbean, his signature accepting a deal basically saying I'm according myself the sum of five hundred thousand dollars.

He frowned. The deal he accepted was a one million dollar one. So where was the rest of the money…?

He started shaking. This couldn't be happening to him. What was going to happen to him, now? Would Itachi turn him in? He would go to prison and wouldn't even have anything to prove he wasn't guilty.

He felt eyes on him and remembered he was in his boss' office. He looked up, ready to plead his case, but stopped as Itachi raised a hand, silencing him.

"You have been a strong and faithful employee for the past years and so I have a proposition for you. As I see it you have two choices: One, you accept my proposition, two you spend the next twenty years in prison. Do you want to hear me out? Or are you ready to turn yourself in?"

Naruto was inwardly crying. How did this happen? His background check did not mention anything suspicious… But then again, he didn't check the accounts… He sighed.

"I'll hear you out" answered Naruto. Anything was better than prison, right now.

--

Itachi inwardly smirked. Everything was going as planned. Soon he'd have a little blond for himself (to share with Sasuke since he helped) and his life at the office, and at home wouldn't be so boring anymore.

He had noticed the blond on his first day here at the company. How could he not? The blonde was way too noticeable for his own good: His charisma was unmistakable, and those looks…

He felt his blood rush south and mentally scolded himself. He had to be patient and play his cards right, or the situation could get ugly for him. Sure he had enough proofs to put the blond in jail for a long time, but it wouldn't be hard for a private detective or a cop to get the truth out of that idiot he hired to create Akatsuki Inc.

"Do you know what will happen if I give those files to the police? You will be arrested sent in prison for years" He saw the blonde shiver and inwardly chuckled. It would be way too easy really!

"So, I have a question for you… What will you do to prevent that?"

"Anything" replied a wide-eyed Naruto

Itachi chuckled "Good. This is what I wanted to hear. I will not give this file to the police on one condition only" Said Itachi as he got up from his desk and came to stand before Naruto. He looked down at him and let a smirk grace his features. "You will become my slave" he stated.

"What?" screamed Naruto

He couldn't believe what he just heard. What was his boss thinking? Did he really think he would accept this shit?

"You heard me" said a still smirking Itachi. "You have tried to steal money from my company-"

"I did not-"

"And I have enough proof to send you away for a long time so really I don't think what I ask in return is too much" stated Itachi

"You are a sicko" Screamed a red faced NAruto "That's what you are and if you think I will submit to this, you can shove your proposition up your ass you stinking bastard" He got up from his seat and got ready to leave when he saw Itachi pick up his phone. He frowned "What are you doing?"

Itachi looked at him and said "You have clearly rejected my generous offer so I am calling the police" He started dialing the number slowly, knowing Naruto would reconsider… And sure enough

"Wait" He heard his blonde say.

Naruto was torn. He knew everything was a trap, but he also knew what happened to pretty little virgin boys in prison, and seriously, he'd rather be the whore of one guy than the whore of a thousand! He blushed hotly and muttered "Fine"

Itachi allowed a small smile to curl his lips "I didn't quite catch that"

"I said fine" he hissed

Itachi put the phone back on its cradle and leaned back in his chair "Good. There are a few things you need to know first. Have a seat" He ordered

Naruto obeyed.

"First you will never disobey an order. This is not something I will not tolerate and the punishment will be very harsh"

"P-Punishment?" Asked Naruto

"Yes, punishment. And trust me you don't want to know" He saw Naruto gulp and smirked "You will also keep your job here, and your salary… after all you do need to take care of that sick aunt of yours, Tsunade was it?"

Naruto clenched his fists. This guy really knew a lot about him. To think someone could go so far… sick bastard

"And of course you will move your belongings to my property-"

"What? No way" Screamed Naruto.

Itachi frowned and looked at his property coldly "Watch that mouth of yours Naruto, you're forgetting rule number one already"

Naruto shivered at the tone and at the threat. He was in deep shit, and for god knows how long…

Maybe prison was better after all… But then again, if he went to prison his funds would be freezed and what would happen to his aunt then?

He frowned. There really was no escape, was there? The bastard had it all planned out.

"And of course, you will call me master" said a smirking Itachi "I will probably add more rules later. Do you still agree to this?" he asked, already knowing the answer

Naruto nodded. 'As if I had a choice"

"Good then" He leaned back on his chair and ordered "Come here"

When Naruto hesitated he frowned "Remember Naruto-kun, I will not tolerate disobedience. When I ask something of you, I expect you to do it right away. Is it clear?"

--

Naruto felt his insides turn cold at the order. He may have been a virgin, but that didn't mean he was stupid. What kind of slave would a man like Itachi want? Certainly not the type to only order around.

He nodded and got up from the chair, slowly walking toward his doom. HE paused before Itachi and waited, inwardly praying for something urgent to come up so he didn't have to do what he knew was coming.

He saw Itachi lean back into his chair and almost ran away at the next order.

"Strip"

NAruto blushed. That voice was really sinful. HE didn't hesitate, mainly because he was actually thinking this would be better than prison and he also didn't want to find out what kind of punishment a man like his boss could come up with

… Sadistic bastard.

He took a step back and took his shirt off first. He saw Itachi lick his lips as his golden chest was revealed and closed his eyes, out of shame. His shoes and pants came next, and he cursed his lack of underwear as he heard Itachi chuckle

"Why, Naruto, I didn't think you were the type" said Itachi " Come closer.

Naruto did as ordered and felt a hand take a hold of his, roughly pulling him on his knees, before Itachi's spread legs. He looked up and saw those lust-filled eyes look hungrily over his now half erect length

"It seems you are not so disgusted after all. This will make things easier for you, and more fun for me"

HE blushed at the words. 'It's not like that' He tried to reassure himself 'Its just my body reacting to the situation… Right?'

HE heard a hissing sound and looked up in time to see Itachi take his fully erect member out of his pants. He felt the raven's other hand at the back of his head and his eyes widened. He tried to protest but found himself with a mouthful of his boss' cock and forced himself to relax.

He heard Itachi hum and turned his tear-filled eyes toward the Uchiha.

--

Itachi almost came when he saw the innocent look Naruto was giving him. He tightened his hold on the blonde's hair and heard him whimper a bit. He relaxed a little and told him to "Suck, and I better not feel teeth"

He felt the blonde's tongue start working and he took his hand off the blonde hair to open his own black shirt. Naruto started bobbing his head while sucking and Itachi realized it was probably the first time the blonde gave a blowjob. It was not bad, but he did have better before.

"Enough" He said "Get up and bend over my desk"

HE saw Naruto get up and expose that tight ass for his viewing pleasure and almost purred at the thought of burying himself in that heat he just knew awaited him.

"Do not move. Do not look behind you. If I see you disobeying me, you will regret it" he said huskily.

He opened the drawer on his right and took out some lube and a spare tie.

He looked up right in time to see Naruto's eyes dart away.

He got up from his chair and raised his hand.

SMACK

--

Naruto nodded and willed himself not to look as he heard one of the drawers slide open. He heard some shuffling and couldn't help but peak from under his lashes.

The first strike made him jump up but a hand slammed him against the desk again.

He had spanked him! The bastard was spanking him!!

SMACK "Didn't I tell you" SMACK SMACK "Not" SMACK "to" SMACK "look?" SMACK SMACK SMACK

He started whimpering by the third stroke and could feel his ass burn.

"Stop it" HE said but Itachi didn't let up until he saw tears in those sky-like eyes.

--

By the time he stopped spanking his disobedient slave, Naruto's ass was flaming red and hot to the touch.

The raven was about to sooth his blonde when he noticed that Naruto's cock was now totally erect, twitching and leaking precum. He smirked. It seemed his slave liked pain.

He chuckled. This one was really perfect for him.

Itachi felt his own penis twitch and decided it was time to get to the main part. He took Naruto's hands and tied them behind his back with his black tie. He bend over his prize as he tied the second tie over those blue eyes.

The black haired man felt his hips touch that still hot ass and couldn't help but grind against it, making its owner whimper and moan slightly.

He opened the lube and put a generous amount on his fingers. Two of those fingers went inside the blonde in one smooth stroke as his other hand grabbed a hold of that still pulsing length.

--

Naruto moaned loudly and squirmed as his body was filled, yet he didn't feel pain as his erection was stroked expertly. He could feel Itachi's tongue and teeth work on his neck and he was sure his boss would leave marks.

Soon he felt another finger enter him and touch something inside of him that made him arch up and scream. He heard Itachi chuckle and say "This, my little Naruto was your prostate. Did it feel good? " he asked as he repeatedly rub against it with his fingers.

Naruto moaned and bucked back against Itachi's fingers. They suddenly left him and he found himself whimpering in need. He felt empty and needed to be filled with something.

Hands circled his chest and his nipples were squeezed harshly "What do you need, little one?" asked Itachi.

"M-More" Whimpered NAruto

HE felt Itachi smirk against his back as he said "Who do you need Naruto?"

When he didn't answer, he felt Itachi back away from him, taking away all the warmth. Naruto panicked.

"You" He screamed.

He suddenly felt something hot and blunt at his entrance and backed himself against it. He heard Itachi chuckle and say "Good boy" as he entered him to the hilt, in one thrust.

Naruto moaned loudly as his prostate was hit, dead on, and he threw his head back, letting it rest against Itachi's shoulder.

--

Itachi was in heaven. He didn't wait for Naruto to adjust, he started a frenetic rhythm, hitting that sweet spot inside his blonde with every stroke.

Soon Naruto was screaming his name and meeting him stroke for stroke. He sucked on Naruto's neck, biting and licking, intent on leaving ownership marks.

He felt his release build quickly and felt Naruto's passage start clenching around him. The blonde was close. He took hold of Naruto's leaking erection as he sped up his thrusts.

Naruto's release triggered his, or maybe it was the way the blonde had thrown his head back and screamed "Master" for all to hear. He didn't know, but he felt that passage squeeze him tight as he spilled his seed inside his slave, marking him inside and out.

--

They both fell back onto Itachi's chair, exhausted. Naruto was dosing off, still blindfolded, breathing too deep and even for him to be awake.

Itachi let a satisfied smirk curl his perfect mouth. All these moths of planning were worth it. Sure, he would have to teach his little one a few tricks, since he was so obviously a virgin, but he would have fun while doing it.

HE chuckled as he felt his prize shiver.

'Yes, it will be most entertaining' He thought

--

So? Did you guys like it? Let me know!!

Thanks for reading!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the other character I use for my pleasure LOL!!

A/N: Hey! I'm finally done with Chapter 2. Huh, I don't have anything to say 'cept thanks for the reviews, I hope you'll like this one too.

Hugs,

Enjoy!!

--

Naruto was walking through his boss' penthouse, still thinking about that morning.

After their little session in the office, Itachi told him a car (with his new bodyguard inside)was waiting for him downstairs to take him to his new home, where he was to wait for his master to join him. He had almost protested again, but then remembered what kind of position he was in and decided to keep his mouth shut… For now.

He clearly remembered Itachi's threat, concerning his aunt Tsunade and he couldn't risk her life to save his skin. The bastard knew he needed his job to keep the medication coming and if word got out that he got fired for embezzling money, he was sure prison would be safe heaven for him.

He inwardly sighed as he rode the elevator to the first floor. Yes, if it meant helping his aunt out, he could take a few uncomfortable things… Where they weren't really meant to go!

He had mentally cursed his luck as he limped to the front of the building, where the black car was waiting for him, and seriously thought about throwing himself in front of the next passing bus when he saw who his new bodyguard/jailor/stalker was.

Kisame was just the weirdest thing Naruto ever saw in his life. The man had a weird obsession with Sharks and, from what Sasuke once told him, had decided one day that tattooing his entire body a light blue color was the best idea ever. Gills were also tattooed on his cheeks, and the guy even had his teeth filed to be more shark-like.

Naruto saw him straighten up before walking up to him, a sneer almost splitting his face in two and braced himself for the weird comments Kisame loved to make. And he wasn't disappointed.

"So the boss finally found a use for you, huh?" he leered.

Naruto scowled. He couldn't remember how their little war started, but every time Sharky opened his mouth, he remembered why he wanted to kick him where it hurt… and run. But he was far from stupid, so he refrained from doing so. The wrapped up bloody 'thing' on Kisame's back (nobody knew what it was except its owner) was a good reminder of why he needed to be smart.

So instead of kicking, Naruto did what he does best.

"Shut up Jaws! Or I'll kill myself with one of your knives and let you explain what happened to your boss"

Kisame eyes narrowed but Naruto swore he saw him shiver. But he suddenly grinned sadistically and started humming the Jaws tune as he turned around and walked toward the car, and Naruto knew why Itachi kept him…

The guy was as weird as his owner.

Naruto started when he felt a hand slap his shoulder. He looked up and saw Kisame frowning at him, muttering about stupid shits not listening to him.

He looked around and frowned too. How did they end up here? A second ago they were near the kitchen. He saw Kisame point to a door and grin, while looking at him hungrily. He took a step back and Kisame snorted.

"Don't worry, Barbie," He said "You're not my type, that's why I'm your guard"

Naruto inner Chibi, who had started to sweat, suddenly relaxed and returned to his little game with his imaginary friend, Lord Kyuubi!

"Good to know" Said real Naruto "Didn't have anything to kill myself with around" He smirked slightly at Kisame's expression "So what's inside?"

Kisame turned to the Double metal doors before them for a while before turning back to Naruto, smirking "Let's just say that you don't want Itachi to bring you here… You're not the type to enjoy these types of games, Barbie"

Naruto scowled "Then why did you bring me here?" He almost forgets to be smart when Sharky shrugged nonchalantly "I like to see you squirm… So I thought I'd let you know to be very frightened if you piss off Itachi enough for him to bring you to this room"

Naruto paled slightly, his mind making up different horrible torture devices that would be used on him

He turned to Naruto "Well, the tour is over, you can find your room by yourself. Itachi will be here in a few hours and he said you should be in there, on the bed and in the clothes you would find in there"

With that Kisame turned to leave, and didn't stop when Naruto yelled after him "Wait. I don't know where my room is!"

Kisame chuckled "Serves you right, Barbie. I don't like being ignored" He yelled as he kept on going down the hall "I'd hurry if I were you. Itachi will be here soon, and he doesn't like to wait".

Naruto blinked once, and Sharky was gone.

--

It was exactly two o' clock when Uchiha Itachi left his office, with instructions not to accept any Credit demands without his consent.

He saw the puzzled look on Neji's face as he gave the order, but didn't care. He rode the elevator and saw his limo waiting for him before the building. His phone rang and he smirked as he saw who was calling him.

"Little brother" He said after flipping his phone open "How is your cruise? I hear the Caribbean Islands are perfect at this time of the year"

"Cut the crap, Itachi, you know why I'm calling" Said a cold voice "Did it work?"

Itachi almost snorted "Of course it did. Did you doubt my plans?" He asked

He heard a sigh of relief on the other end of the line and smirked "I suppose you will be back soon?"

"Of course, I will. I do want to taste the fruit of my labor" Itachi could hear the smirk in his little brother's voice and chuckled.

"And I have to say, little brother, what a delicious fruit" he said

"Already?" Asked Sasuke

"Ah. And I am on my way to get more. We will be at my penthouse, if you decide to come back early. I am almost there, see you soon little brother?"

"Hn" Answered Sasuke and he hung up.

Itachi was still smirking as he hung up the phone and felt his pants become too tight as he thought of what awaited him on his bed.

Yes, he couldn't wait to see his little doll.

--

Naruto shivered as he stepped out of the shower.

He finally found his room after an hour. Actually, he had found one of the maids who showed him his room, but he did find it in the end didn't he?

He had a little time to think clearly while showering and had finally decided a course of action.

He was going to do exactly as told for a while. He knew Itachi would ask some things he didn't want to do but he didn't have a choice for now. Then, he was going to get proof of his innocence.

How? He didn't know yet, but he would soon and he just gave himself a week, maximum before getting out of Itachi's clutches, resign, and get the hell out of this place… city… country!

He nodded to himself as he got back into the room. Now, for part one of the plan, He didn't know what to do.

Kisame had told him to wear the outfit left on the bed for him, but there was no outfit, so he didn't know what to do.

He didn't have enough time to ponder this as the door to the room opened and Itachi came in.

He saw the hungry look in the onyx eyes and couldn't help but blush at both his nudity and his earlier encounter with his boss.

--

Itachi took in the sight of his nude, blushing blond and couldn't help licking his suddenly dry lips.

He was slightly disappointed that the blond wasn't already on his bed, but he didn't have time to dwell on that part as the blonde suddenly cocked his head to the side "I-I didn't find the clothes you wanted me to wear…" He said, and Itachi had to hold himself back from bending him over the nearest surface and slide home, inside the hot velvet heat as he heard the –dare he say- cute stuttering.

Itachi was not a stupid man. Far from it, really. He knew the blond would rather die than obey him, let alone touch him willingly, that's why it made him hard to have this usually determined, stubborn man, willingly do as Itachi told him to.

However, he had to stop for a second. Clothes? Itachi left his instructions to Kisame and he was sure he didn't mention clothes at all. Unless he counted the lack of it.

He chuckled slightly as he understood Kisame's little joke. Of course the blonde wouldn't find any clothes on the bed, waiting for him…

He looked at Naruto's body one last time before heading to the bathroom for a quick shower.

--

'This guy is on crack' Thought Naruto.

He almost had a heart attack when he saw his boss chuckling. 'Figures' He thought 'I saw the guy stay totally stoic at a hilarious joke, but he laughs when nobody is expecting him to… Creep!'

He was left in the room and took the time to study it. It was very basic, but still looked refined.

'Just like its owner' He thought

The walls were painted a very light cream and clashed with the very dark brown of the few pieces of furniture in the room. The sheets and drapes were black and had a few crimson lines at the bottoms. A very flat, crimson laptop rested on the desk, near the large French windows. All in all, it was very Itachi-ish, from what Naruto could say. He didn't know much about the man who took his virginity that morning, but the colors seemed to match the personality.

To Naruto, Itachi was a devil in disguise. Plain and simple. Nobody who wasn't at least a devil's spawn would do something like what was done to him. And Itachi had gone way past the devil's spawn line for Naruto!

He started when he felt arms sneak around his waist and pull him sharply back against a hard chest. He felt lips latch onto his neck and his eyes widened as he couldn't hold back a low moan.

The lips formed a smirk against his neck and something hard grinded against his still sore backside.

'Go with the flow' He told himself 'It's not for long, and Ba-Chan's life depends on this'

He took a deep breath as he was pushed on the bed and scouted back until he was totally lying on the sheets.

He started a little as he heard Itachi speak for the first time since he came into the room "Not going to fight, Naruto-Kun?" He said as he laid on the blonde, careful not to crush him under his weight.

Naruto wanted to punch him, wanted to fight, but he had to play nice boy until he had enough proof to get himself out of here without fearing for his aunt's safety.

He shook his head, not trusting himself not to moan again as Itachi ground his hard member against his own.

"Good" Panted Itachi "I am not in the mood for it" He moved Naruto's legs and slid home in one smooth thrust. Naruto's eyes widened again and barely managed to hold back a scream. From pain, pleasure, he didn't know as they intermingled together. He felt his hips jerk with every thrust and clenched the sheets until his knuckles turned white.

"Don't hold your voice, Naruto" Purred Itachi "I want to know what you feel as you feel it"

With that he latched on Naruto's throat again, intent on leaving ownership marks.

Naruto really wanted to hold back the little sounds his boss wanted to hear, but as his release built up, he found himself whimpering, moaning and soon he started moaning his employer's name as if it was a mantra, barely hearing Itachi's encouragements to keep going.

Itachi set a frantic rhythm as he felt his release build up quickly and devoured Naruto's mouth, plundering it as he did his backside. He vaguely thought the blond would be very sore for the next few days, but the thought flew out the window as Naruto came over their chest with a scream.

Itachi soon followed as the hot wet passage rhythmically clenched and unclenched around his member and filled Naruto' insides with his seed.

He waited for his length to soften a little before pulling out and laying next to his little slave. He pulled Naruto to him and put an arm around the panting, flushed blonde.

He sighed and turned toward his bedside table, pulling out a cock-shaped vibrator; conveniently the same size as his own and put it in Naruto's hands.

He saw the blonde's brow frown and explained "I want you to practice blowjobs with this. You definitely need improvement in that area"

He then turned and kissed the blonde's mouth with renewed passion. The thought of Naruto practicing with the toy arousing him again. He took the toy from Naruto's hands and put it back on the table without breaking the kiss.

He rolled on Naruto again and decided to explore his body more thoroughly this time.

All the while, a red faced Naruto's only thought was…

That Bastard!!

TBC

--

HEHE!! Chapter 2 is done!!

Was it any good? I hope those of you who wanted me to continue this are not disappointed!

R&R please!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own

A/N: Hey Sorry for the wait for this chapter!! I think I know why some of you couldn't review the second chapter, but it shouldn't be a problem for this one!!

Enjoy!!

--

The next morning, Nauto woke up alone. He winced as pain shot up his spine and decided he could use a bath.

Half an hour later he settled into the hot water with a sigh and mental curses all directed at Itachi. The bastard took him two other times, going as far as waking him up in the middle of the night to have his dirty way with him.

'That guy is a monster' thought Naruto 'No human has that much stamina…'

He started dozing off when he heard a door slamming and a bellow coming from his room "Oi! Barbie! Get your ass out of there, you have a lesson today!"

Naruto recognized Kisame's irritating voice and hollered "Go hit a bus, Sharky, I'm relaxing and I don't have work today"

He could clearly remember Itachi ordering him to stay home today, he would not be expected at work. He protested at first, but he froze as Itachi's eyes darkened and narrowed dangerously….. Before literally making him forget about the issue at all!

Hey you try to think about work with something shoved up your recently virgin ass!

Now that he was coherent again, he couldn't believe how stupid he had been. He had told himself he would obey for a while, and on his first day he almost blew everything up!

He actually had an advantage over Itachi, a very small… ok tiny one, but it was there. He had been working directly under Itachi and sasuke for years now, and even if he didn't know Itachi very well to anticipate his moods and avoid…punishment, as the raven threatened last night, he could still ask Sasuke!

Yes, he was a genius! He would play along by asking tips to Sasuke (surely a brother knew how to not anger his older sibling no?), until he found a way out… And he could even ask Sasuke to check that Akatsuki file, since he couldn't. He was sure Sasuke would do it for him if he asked. Sure, they weren't the best of friends… not even friends actually, but maybe he could help.

He absolutely needed these documents if he wanted to prove anything, and Itachi, he was sure, would never give them willingly.

He got out of the bath and dried off while walking back into the room and found a seething Kisame leaning against the wall.

"You do know Itachi will be pissed you were late to your lesson, right?" He said

Naruto snorted "What lesson? I am not going anywhere today" He almost flinched as he saw Kisame smirk "Should I call Itachi and let him know you're not obeying? I am sure he would be delighted to have you go to the office for a little punishment session…" He trailed off, letting the blond absorb the information.

Naruto paled. He didn't know what "punishment" was but if it involved his ass, he was doomed. He saw Kisame take a phone out of his coat and almost screamed in fright!

"Fine" he said as he put on clothes while muttering about stupid shark obsessed blue men.

He followed Kisame to the car he found him near, the day before. A tall blond man was waiting in the driving seat. Kisame literally threw him inside the car as Naruto looked, gaping, at the blond man. Once he managed to raise himself from the car floor, Kisame was already in the passenger seat and the blond man was pulling out of the driveway.

"You Son of a B-"screamed Naruto as he pointed to the older smirking blonde.

"His name is Deidara" supplied Kisame and Deidara chuckled "He already knows my name, hm!" At Kisame's questioning glance, he said "I met him for Akatsuki's sponsor application"

Kisame chuckled sadistically and pushed back Naruto into the back seat as he tried to attack Deidara. "Stay calm Barbie, you're going to get us killed"

Naruto clenched his fists as the car came to a stop before his work place. Kisame turned to him "I am needed here today, Deidara will get you to your 'lesson'" He grinned, pointy teeth showing "Have fun" and he left with a last warning look to Deidara.

They started driving again, and Naruto couldn't help but ask "Why do you do this?" Deidara simply shrugged and said "I'm working, kid, hm. I follow orders" and Naruto frowned, knowing it was useless to ask anything more.

--

It didn't click in his mind as they approached the door where he would take his 'lesson'. Actually, he didn't even know what his 'lesson' would be yet. But as he saw the face in front of him when the door opened, he knew it was not a lesson he would have taken on his own.

"Sai?" He screamed. Now that he looked around, he recognized the place. He was about to scream some more but Deidara's hand clenched his shoulder and he bent over to whisper in Naruto's hear "He doesn't know anything so if you don't want him to die because of you, you better let him stay ignorant"

Naruto froze at the threat. Sai was not with them. He didn't know why but he felt better knowing this. Sai was the first person he saw in the last two days that wouldn't serve him to Itachi on a silver platter.

"I will pick you up in three hours, Naruto-kun, hm. Have fun, and I hope you will learn a lot" chirped Deidara

"Don't worry, he will be one of the best!" answered Sai.

The older man left and Naruto settled down on the couch. Sai came back with different objects and beverages and Naruto almost ran for his life when he saw Sai's accessories.

"What the hell, Sai?" he yelled.

Sai simply cocked his head to the side at his reaction "Don't you know what you're here for?" he said "Oh don't worry, I already know about your relationship with Uchiha-sama, no need to feel ashamed. It's good that you want to learn new things to please him"

Naruto froze and blushed hotly. Sai was going to teach him how to give a good blowjob! Why was he not very surprised that Sai would do that in his spare time?

"Shall we start?" Said Sai

And once again, Naruto debated if he shouldn't have chosen prison just to keep his sanity.

--

Four hours later, Naruto found himself in his office, waiting for Itachi to call for him.

After his more than humiliating session with the head of the publicity department of Uchiha Corp. (Yes, Sai!!), Deidara picked him up and said Itachi wanted to test his newly acquired skills.

Naruto almost wished he was heartless enough to abandon Tsunade, but he knew he couldn't do such a thing.

His personal phone rang and he saw his aunt's number. He sighed before answering.

"Hey, Baa-Chan" he said

"What's wrong, Gaki? Fought with your handsome boyfriend?" she asked and he inwardly cursed. Of course she would pick up on his mood. Wait. Boyfriend?

He chuckled "What boyfriend, Baa-Chan? I think you're getting senile too!"

"Don't lie to me Gaki, I spoke to Uchiha myself yesterday" she said "And since you didn't tell me anything, I decided to invite you both to dinner, this Saturday"

Naruto blinked several times before he could comprehend the situation. Itachi talked to his aunt and told her they were together. He even told Sai (he blushed as he remembered his lesson of the morning) they were a couple.

'What is wrong with this man?' he thought 'He's acting as if I wasn't forced to be his'

"Dinner? I don't think this is a good idea…"

"Of course it is. I want to meet him as soon as possible. You know I won't be around for long…I want to be sure you'll be in good hands" she said

He frowned "Don't say that! You'll be fine for a long time, I'll make sure of it!"

He heard Tsunade sigh "Promise me you will bring him to me on Saturday!" "But-" he started but Tsunade cut him off "Promise!" she screamed

It was his turn to sigh "I'll have to ask him first" he muttered reluctantly.

"Oh he will come don't worry" she chirped "see you on Saturday then" and she hung up!

He was called into Itachi's office almost an hour later and found his boss with his little brother. Both turned to him and Itachi smirked.

He was about to speak but was interrupted by his phone ringing. He answered and frowned after a few seconds.

After hanging up, he stood up "Sasuke, I need to leave for a while. Why don't you take Naruto-Kun, here, to lunch. I am sure he is hungry, aren't you Naruto-kun?"

Now Naruto may not have been the sharpest human being, but he could recognize an order, so he nodded even as he was too nervous to eat anything.

Sasuke nodded and they left the building together. Sasuke brought them to a nice restaurant and asked for a secluded table. They were seated and Naruto turned to him, speaking for the first time since they left Itachi's office.

"Sasuke, I need your help!"

--

Thanks for reading!!

I'll try to have another chapter out tomorrow but I won't promise anything!

Please feed my review addiction!!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters used in this story and do not make any money from it. I just borrow and pervert them, that's more my thing!!

Review Answers Corner!! (The RAC)

Ivy: Thanks, I had that in mind for some time now and decided to stop being selfish and share!!

NiChee: Thank you, I hope you didn't have to wait too long ;-)

a random authoress, m.t.h. : Thanks! I'd love to read your stories too if you left me your penname??

Dark Cabaret : Thanks, I really thought the disclaimer was more than enough!!

Mina: Thank you, I hope you'll like this one too

Kirai: Eats cookies and Cupcakes shanks… cough Thanks!!

--

Sasuke was seriously wondering what to do. And no he wasn't thinking of helping the blonde!

He was just wondering if he should just take advantage of the situation now or wait for Itachi to serve this hot piece of ass on a silver platter for him.

Hmmm…Choices.

It was funny how, as he found himself half listening to the hysteric young man in front of him, he noticed the things Itachi told him about when he explained his little-but oh so ingenious- plan. He'd been working with the blonde for some time now, but never before today, had he noticed what made Itachi go this far, risk this much just to get into Naruto's pants.

Of course, he could have gotten the blonde the regular way, but Sasuke just knew his brother didn't like 'regular'! He liked 'Special'. Special people to work with, special people as friends and of course even more special people to sleep with… Or enslave, really it was the same thing to them.

So for the first time since he met the blond, he wasn't hearing the obnoxious voice, but the way it sometimes cracked and spiked, perfectly matching the emotions he could see mingling in those desperate baby blue eyes. Just as he wasn't seeing those arms annoyingly moving everywhere, but instead saw the muscles rippling under the tight dark blue shirt his Itachi had him wear.

He could see now, what his brother was talking about, he could see it all too clearly.

So as he felt his pants tighten, he told himself once again that no, he would not help this little one. He would take him and advantage of him in every way he could. Even if it meant associating himself with Itachi for a little while and sharing him with his devil of a brother.

Sasuke also told himself that if the occasion presented itself, he wouldn't hesitate to take advantage of the situation and have the blonde for himself, if only for a few hours.

Of course, being the lucky bastard he was, he didn't have to wait very long for the situation to present itself.

"I'll do anything" he heard said hot piece of ass say.

He blinked slowly, before smirking slightly "What was that?" He asked

Naruto scowled and pouted, unknowingly making Sasuke's length twitch.

"I said I needed your help"

"Yes I got that point already, what did you say next?" coldly asked Sasuke

And Naruto just wanted to smash the bastard face into the nearest surface, but he couldn't do that. After all, he was the one asking for help and he hoped Sasuke was going to make it easy for him (hey one could hope!!).

"I said I need you to get some files for me, without asking any questions for now. I know this seem weird but you know me enough to know I'm not going to do anything that would cause harm to the company. I will tell you everything in time, but … Just not now" he finished lamely.

Naruto could feel himself redden at the thought of Sasuke discovering what his brother was doing to him. He would never live it down.

Sasuke thought for a while before answering "Since you are asking me, I assume you don't have access to those files, right?" At Naruto's hesitant nod he continued "And since you said you wouldn't use it against the company, I assume even I will have trouble getting them, right again?"

He put his elbows on the table in front of him, linking his fingers together and watching his unsuspecting prey over them "I'll do it and I won't ask any questions for now" He smirked as relief flooded Naruto's eyes and his shoulders relaxed "Thank you, you don't know-"

"Don't thank me just yet" cut off Sasuke "You don't actually think I'll do this for free, right?" He smirked as Naruto's smile got a little strained "You said anything right?" He purred.

Naruto blinked, just now remembering that he actually promised he'd do anything to get those files. He nodded warily at first, but then remembered it was Sasuke in front of him, not Itachi. He wouldn't do anything weird to him, a little humiliating at most but his ass was free from harm with him, right?

"Yes, anything" he confirmed as Sasuke's phone started to ring. He watched as the raven answered, still smirking and after a short conversation, hung up and asked for the check.

"It was Itachi" He said "He's back in the office and is ready to see you. As for my payment, I will tell you what I want when I bring you the documents"

They left the restaurant, both happy with the encounter, but for very different reasons.

--

They were back in Itachi's office an hour later and Naruto felt his earlier high spirits totally desert him.

What if Itachi told everything to Sasuke? What if he made him do _things_ in front of Sasuke? Things he could not refuse to do as his Aunt's life depended on him. He'd have to humiliate himself in front of Sasuke and obey Itachi's every whim…

He could feel himself blush at the thought of Sasuke watching while he pleasured his master….

…

He mentally slapped himself silly for thinking of Itachi as his master _'This is starting to get my brains messed up' _he thought.

He watched as Itachi looked at Sasuke, obviously waiting for him to say something, but Sasuke just looked away smirking. He sat down and frowned.

"Sasuke" said Itachi "Didn't you want to tell Naruto-kun what was going to happen now?"

'_Funny'_ Thought Naruto _'I think it's the first time I've seen Itachi confused…Not that it's actually visible on his face…At least not for someone who didn't have his ass pounded by that bastard repeatedly!! Stupid robot-guy'_

Sasuke simply turned to Naruto and said "Ah yes, I almost forgot, you will be training the new employee. He arrives next week"

Now, Naruto was the one confused "That's it?" He asked.

Did he almost get a heart attack so they could tell him to train the new fucing employee?

He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he was maybe slightly disappointed. He had imagined a lot of awfully arousing scenarios while waiting in his cubicle earlier, and now felt… abandoned!

Naruto felt confused, suddenly. He didn't like the way he started to question his orientation ever since this mess started. He liked girls before damnit! And now the thought of them wasn't enough anymore.

At first he was scared. He didn't really like the thought of being exclusively gay! So he tried to masturbate while thinking of scenarios involving girls but…

His fantasies lately always finished in the same way… With Itachi fucking him hard against any flat surface available!

Not that he wanted Itachi to take him again…no he was still sore thank you very much! But he had to admit (if only to himself), that he actually wanted to torture Itachi with his newfound skills (Thank you Sai!).

He didn't have any problem admitting that he had been a little attracted to his boss before all this shit happened. But again, he was straight… Ok maybe bi.

But now… And the thought of Sasuke watching actually turned him on, for Fck's sake!!

He was brought back into reality as Itachi told him he could leave, and he vaguely wondered what he had missed while immersed in his thoughts, as he watched Itachi glare slightly into Sasuke's eyes.

He bowed and left with one very disturbing thought in mind

'_Damn, even the glare is hot'_

_--_

Itachi was very pissed at Sasuke.

Actually pissed didn't even start to describe what he was feeling right now.

Of course being the perfect one that he was, you couldn't tell by looking at him. Nothing gave it away, nothing at all…..

Except maybe the very scary/terrifying/….hot? glare he was giving his unfortunately immune little brother.

He had had plans for this particular encounter with the blond. Very hot plans involving his desk, an entire container of lube and very lustful moans coming out of that very fuckable mouth!

And yes, Sasuke was supposed to be part of those plans. That's how they agreed on it, before the idiot decided he would play by his rules.

So what had happened to have his usually docile (only when it came to him of course, Sasuke didn't bow to anyone else) little Sasuke to 'rebel' and boldly change their plans. He better have a good explanation or he would find a way to torture him until he couldn't think straight at all for at least a week.

Yes, very pissed, indeed.

He got up from his desk as Naruto closed the door behind him and calmly asked "What, pray tell, little brother, was that? This was not what we agreed on."

He almost snapped at the little Devil's spawn got the nerve to smirk smugly at him "Why, dear Aniki, I just did as you taught me. I found a way to take advantage of the situation.. Get it to work better for my benefit…"

He saw Itachi's eyes get a red tint and chuckled "Don't be mad Aniki. This will provide you with a reason to get Naruto in _that_ room of yours"

He almost rolled his eyes as the glare totally disappeared. He really didn't know why his brother loved that room so much. Sure he liked to watch him when he was pissed enough to use it.

It really was a hot show to watch, he admitted, but he didn't have it in him to be like that to someone… For now. Maybe he would use that room himself one day.

"How so?" Asked a suddenly calm Itachi

"You will know in time, brother. For now I will get back to my office and work the details out. Oh, do you have the Akatsuki file, still?" He asked.

Itachi just raised his brows and Sasuke nearly rolled his eyes "Don't worry" He said as a smirk curled his mouth "I'll have it modified before using it"

'_Yes_' Thought Sasuke '_I will take everything I can before giving him back to itachi'_

_--_

Itachi decided, as he watched Sasuke leave his office, that he was actually proud of his foolish little brother.

Not that he would admit it out loud anytime soon, but still, it was nice to think that all his teachings didn't go to waste…

Now to get rid of that stupid hard on before the next meeting… Stupid little brother.

He suddenly had an idea and smirked as he beeped Naruto's desk

"Hai?"

"Come to my office, now Naruto-Kun" he ordered with a smirk

"H-Hai" answered Naruto before hanging up.

A few minutes later Naruto entered the office again and Itachi could feel lust coursing through his body at the sight of Naruto in the clothes he provided for him. Or probably at the thought of ripping them off of that gorgeous golden body…

Hmmm…

"Come here, Naruto-Kun. Kneel before me. It is time to test your new skills, ne?" He said, his voice already low and husky from anticipation.

Naruto did as told and felt a hand caress his cheek, tracing his scars as he started to open Itachi's pants. He concentrated on remembering Sai's advice as Itachi kept on talking

"I had other plans for today, but Sasuke decided to be foolish again and now we'll just have time for a blowjob, and maybe… only if you are a good little one, you will be allowed to come"

Naruto could already feel himself harden as Itachi kept on telling him what was going to happen. He couldn't believe it! The voice only was making him this hot!

There was no denying it anymore… Girls wouldn't do it for him now… He inwardly sighed.

He was about to open Itachi's trousers as they heard a voice dangerously close to Itachi's door. He felt Itachi stiffen for only a second, before he was pushed under Itachi's desk as Itachi scooted his chair back behind it.

He heard the door of the office open and Sakura's- Itachi's secretary- voice "Itachi-sama, your four o'clock is here"

Itachi looked at his watch and mentally cursed as he saw the time

Ten to four!

--

TBC

Thanks for reading!!

I hope to get the next chapter out soon, I'd like to get a chapter for Revenge done first but I don't know yet. Kinda depends on the mood and the little time I have to write these days!!

Anyway I hope this was good and yes, Next chapter will have a lime/lemon goodness in it wink wink so bear with me my fellow perverts I will write it as soon as I can

Hugs!!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, only myself!

A/N: Hi everyone!! Been a while huh? I know, bad me but I made this chapter longer so I am forgiven right? Lol

I was about to answer the reviews but it's been so long since the last chapter that I'm sure no one remembers what they told me, so sorry about that. So I'll just say thanks y'all for supporting my story and leaving me reviews, alerts… You have no idea how much they make my day sometimes (ok always lol)

I'll stop rambling and let you read the new instalment of Naruto's abuse Muahahahaha

---------------

He had trouble concentrating on the fool in front of him. Oh he could see his lips moving, curling in a parody of a smile – which actually was more of a nervous grimace- but for the life of him he could not understand anything he was rambling about.

He could feel his skin heat up, flashes of heat making him a little dizzy and he was almost sure the man asked him if he was alright. Fool. Of course he simply hn'ed and the man started talking again.

_Who would have thought that three__ hours with that Sai guy would be enough for him to get this good_, he thought as he almost grunted out loud.

He could feel the hands of the blonde playing with the base of his cock as the little pink tongue teased the slit, repeatedly sending waves of pleasure through his entire body.

He had to stay in control or he would make a fool out of himself, and there was no way he would allow that. He was an Uchiha, they never made a fool out of themselves… well except for Sasuke sometimes but what could he say?

He felt his eyes close partly and narrowed them as to mask the glazed over look he probably had. Mentally cursing, he leaned back against his seat and shuddered as he felt the wet heat around his member contract while its owner swallowed him.

Itachi managed to open his eyes fully and saw the man stare at him weirdly.

"Continue" he ordered and the man went on again

As the man talked about his recent troubles in his company, Itachi decided that his little slave was being very bold and that meant punishment. It was a very pleasing kind of bold, yes, but as he felt those teeth teasing the head of his length and looked down into those mischievous blue eyes, he decided that he would have to show Naruto why he was not allowed to do this sort of things to him while in public.

And the little one would remember it for a long while.

---------------

Naruto was having the time of his life.

No, he was not happy with the situation, but as his aunt always said: you just have to make the best out of it. So if he couldn't get out of the room at the moment (and out of the country while he was at it) then he just had to entertain himself, no??

So as he tried out each and every trick Sai had made sure he knew before letting him leave his house, he observed Itachi's reactions, and had he not had a mouth full of said man, he would have pointed and laughed.

Who would have thought the guy would be this flustered. Oh, he was sure half of the frustration was due to his inability to just grab the blond and do whatever he wanted in presence of the fat guy who wouldn't stop talking. But it was at least entertaining.

He felt and saw the length in his hand twitch and ignored the responding twitch in the man's thighs as he tried to hold himself from bucking into him.

He felt eyes on him and looked up; straight into those glazed over crimson eyes, and almost forgot to breathe. Crap, the guy really was handsome. He cocked his head to the side, member still in mouth and gave a harsh suck making Itachi buck toward him and gasp almost inaudibly as he came, almost chocking the surprised blonde.

Naruto swallowed and glared at the man, still under the desk.

Those eyes were still on him and he couldn't look away, so he started when he heard the fat man's voice say loudly "I was honoured to meet you Uchiha-san, and I hope we will be able to have more meetings in the future" Itachi simply grunted and the man left.

_Pff, ass-kissing piece of_…he thought, _wait. He left_.

_The fat man left._ His eyes widened.

_Crap._

----------------

Itachi buckled up his pants and had he been anyone else he would have laughed out loud at the blonde's face.

He was about to tell him he would be punished when they got home but suddenly thought of something and smirked sexily, almost scaring the stuff out of Naruto.

He looked into his blue eyes and could see anticipation, anger and slight fear. He inwardly smiled.

_H__e must think I'll be pissed after this; after all he almost managed to make me kick that man out just so I could pound into him. Well, let him wonder why I'm not saying anything_.

Instead, he literally devoured the blonde's mouth, backing him up against the desk, swallowing the gasps and whimpers his slave couldn't help but let escape from his now abused mouth. He pulled away and ordered huskily "Get your stuff from your desk, we're going home".

Naruto stared at him for a second then nodded and left quickly.

_Well, everything is running smoothly_, he thought as he put on his calf-long black trench coat. He had what he wanted and Naruto even spiced things up on his own, willingly. Maybe, he wouldn't have to force the blonde for long since he didn't seem so disgusted and even was enjoying himself.

This was definitely going better than he thought it would. He thought he'd have to enforce the rules, make sure the blonde didn't try to tell anyone, but now…

Actually, now that he thought about it, the little one was too compliant, so much that it wasn't very natural, coming from him.

_He must think he'll be able to escape if I'm not suspicious_, he thought. He chuckled quietly. _Well I'll just have to take what he is willing to give up for now and thwart his little plans when the time comes. If he thinks I am letting him go, he is sorely mistaken._

He allowed himself a derisive smile

_As if._

-----------------

Naruto walked to his desk while pondering Itachi's behaviour.

_This is not normal_, he thought, _he should have done something, said something, glared something!!!_

This definitely didn't make any sense. He was sure he would at least get the glower of doom. Not that he wasn't immune to it by now, but the lack of reprimand or – he shuddered – punishment was unsettling him more than he would have thought.

And what about that kiss? It seemed to him that Itachi thought he had blown him to give him pleasure and not to embarrass him in front of the unknown fat ugly man, not like he managed anyway.

But this would mean that Itachi wanted them to be that way? Or was it because he thought he had acted like a good slave? But then why would he have called Tsunade and agreed to meet with his only family. This was not was a supposed master did, right?

He blushed again at the thought of having a _master_. A hot sexy one at that.

He almost felt like banging his head on any hard available surface, this was driving him nuts! He was more and more confused at his thoughts and behaviour. He was still a virgin twenty four hours prior to giving his first blow job while hidden under the desk in his boss/master/lover's office.

He lost his train of thoughts as his cell vibrated against his thigh. He took it out, and raised his brows at the unknown number. He picked up and for a second thought it was Itachi. At least until he heard "Dobe"

He felt a vein on his forehead tick dangerously and thought _Don't kill him, don't insult him you need his freaking help_

"What" he hissed through clenched teeth

"Don't get an attitude with me" said Sasuke "Or I might shred that entire little red folder by mistake" He could hear the smirk and swore to kick the bastard's ass at least once before the end of this ordeal. He breathed deeply "So you managed to get it?" he said calmly

"Of course, did you doubt my abilities, Dobe? And no one knows that I made a copy, so if you want it you can come and get it tomorrow night at my penthouse"

_What is it with Uchiha__s and penthouses?_ He thought. He was about to accept but then remembered "I can't, I have an important family diner tomorrow. Can't you go to my home and slide it under the door or something?" he asked, half knowing the bastard would say no.

"No. We still have to discuss payment and I'd rather do that in the privacy of my home. You can come after your family diner, no later than midnight. Don't be late or say goodbye to whatever it is that you're looking for" and he hung up.

"Son of a little…" he muttered "gaaah that bastard" he yelled and whirled around as he was hit on the head.

I was Sakura, Itachi's secretary. He didn't really like Sakura, per se, but he always tried to stay polite with her. Not that she was mean or anything but… Oh who was he kidding the girl was a born Uchiha fangirl who was mean to anyone close to the brothers. Be it by choice or not.

"What is it, Sakura-san?" He frowned at her. He really wasn't in the mood for whatever she wanted.

He had a feeling he would have to sneak out of Itachi's penthouse to go to Sasuke's, the question was: How to do that when the man seemed to have taken a liking with sleeping _on and inside_ the blonde? How do you get out of a hold like that without waking the man up?

It was his only chance to get a lead on this weird thing with Itachi and he couldn't miss it…but what could he…Suddenly it clicked and he almost grinned like a freaking maniac. It would definitely work. _Damn, I'm a genius!_

"Hey, Idiot" called the ping banshee thing. Ok that dampened his mood a bit. "Did you hear me? I need to talk to you in private"

He cocked his head to the side and shrugged "Okay, let's go to the break room" He looked one last time at Itachi's office door and left with Sakura, all the while watching the dark blue carpet on the floor.

The break room was more of a big kitchen/dining room. There was everything except a stove (yes you were not supposed to cook a meal in this kitchen), Naruto even managed to get Itachi to add a kettle for his Ramen.

He turned to Sakura and saw her lean back against the black and white countertop "Well?" he said. He really wanted to make this quick.

She narrowed her eyes at him and crossed her arms before her chest "Why are you living with Uchiha-sama?" she asked, eyed glaring holes through him.

"What?" he said. How did she know that? Did she know anything else? Was she some kind of stalker with cameras inside Itachi's penthouse? Did she know he'd been taken again and again inside that place?

His inner rant stopped abruptly as she came and stood in his face, glare still in place "You heard me? He had me call for a moving truck to move your belongings to his home. I want to know why"

Now Naruto was not happy. Who did she think she was? He gave her a piece of his own glower of doom( he does admit that it is not as scary as the Uchiha's ) "That is none of your concern, Haruno, and I advise you to remember that I am no friend of yours, so you better not take that tone again with me" he growled.

Okay so maybe it really wasn't scary at all because the eyesore didn't back down "If you think you're going to whore your way to the top, you would do better to remember that-"

"I think that's enough" a cold voice stated. They both turned to the door and there stood Itachi, glower of doom focused on Sakura. "We are late Naruto. Come" he ordered, without looking at him. Naruto nodded and left the room.

"Haruno, I suggest, if you still want to have a job in this company, that you mind your own business, and stay out of mine. Are we clear?" She nodded and he left.

And Naruto let out a chuckle when he heard a loud thud coming from the break room as they left.

-----------------

Naruto woke up with a start and found himself in Itachi's room, dressed in a white frame-hugging t-shirt and dark blue jeans. He already had his sneakers on and his jacket was laid out next to him.

_What the f-__, _he thought. He didn't remember getting dressed at all. Hell, he didn't even remember what happened after he got into Itachi's black sports car. He heard a chuckle and looked up. Itachi was leaning against the door frame, looking hotter that usual. He was also wearing a pair of jeans, black and a black polo, he already had his crimson leather jacket on and looked ready to leave.

"I dressed you up if you're wondering" he said with a smirk, and Naruto blushed. "Let us leave. I despise being late for anything, even a family diner" and Naruto's eyes widened. He literally jumped of the bed, grabbing his orange daim jacket and dragged Itachi out by his hand.

"Hurry" he said "Tsunade will have my head if we're late"

---------------------

"Where were you brat? Two minutes late" growled the blonde woman.

Naruto laughed nervously before saying "It's his fault" and pointing to Itachi, who looked rather apathetic at the moment and not afraid at all.

Tsunade stared him down, and Itachi kept his ground. Naruto swore it went on for at least five minutes before they both thrust their hands and introduced themselves.

_Creepy_, he thought.

"Well, come in" said Tsunade "Diner is already served, I hope you hungry"

"Depends" answered Naruto "Are _you_ the one who cooked?" he grinned. And was hit on the head for the first time that night.

…

It was after diner that he felt it for the first time. Something, vibrating, inside his freaking ass! Right against his freaking prostate. He jumped and hit his knee on the table, making Tsunade and Itachi stop their boring conversation about the political disaster in some weird country he had never heard of and look at him.

"What is it Naruto?" asked Tsunade. He was about to answer when he felt Itachi's hand squeeze his thigh harshly. He turned to him and saw the warning look in those hypnotising red eyes.

And it suddenly clicked. Why he had woken up already dressed, and right before leaving. It was so he wouldn't notice the small foreign thing now sending waves of unadulterated pleasure through his body!

_That bastard_, he thought as he squirmed. He could feel himself harden, held in a whimper and squirmed some more. He squeezed Itachi's hand still on his thigh, trying to beg him to stop without alerting Tsunade but the raven ignored him and he felt the vibrator ( at least he supposed it was) pick up on speed again.

He looked at Tsunade to see her leaving the room. Huh? What happened? He turned to Itachi, ready to tell him to go to hell, but the vibrating thing in his butt suddenly started again and he had to bite his hand to muffle the scream he couldn't hold in, as he arched up, still sitting in his chair and his eyes closed in sheer pleasure (actually bordering on pain).

He panted as the device stopped abruptly and he opened his eyes to see a small black remote in Itachi's hand. The Uchiha was smirking "Now how does that feel Naruto-kun? This is punishment for your little scene at the office earlier. You remember?" he whispered, voice husky "Good. Now I suppose you are wondering why you cannot come, right?" At Naruto's tired nod he whispered right in his ear, his hot breath making the blonde whimper slightly

"Well it is punishment after all, so I had a ring put on you. And you will not be able to come until later, when I get you back at home and have you beg me properly to fuck you over and over again" He chuckled as he felt more than saw Naruto shiver "Now be a good boy and try to keep quiet"

With that he turned the device on again just as Tsunade re entered the room. "Do you feel better Naruto?" He nodded and she frowned "Go splash some fresh water on your face" He shivered again and was about to refuse but then remembered what he had to do.

He stood up and left the room.

---------------

When Naruto came back, Itachi and Tsunade were already up and Itachi held both their jackets. Tsunade looked at him worriedly and asked if he could stay behind for a second.

"What is it Ba-Chan?" he asked as Itachi started the car

"How is he treating you, Gaki?" she asked "I can see he is the coldly determined type so I do not doubt for a second that he likes you and your company"

"What are you talking about? What makes you think that?" he asked, genuinely curious

"Well people like that don't embarrass themselves with useless people they don't like, that's what I mean"

Naruto looked at her dumbly and she sighed "Fine, I didn't say anything, you go home and rest, or get fucked, whatever you're in the mood for-

"Ba-Chan" he screamed, face flushed knowing this was exactly what would happen and she started laughing really hard.

She suddenly hugged him "you take care of yourself okay Gaki?"

He looked at her strangely before hugging back, nodding against her chest.

This was why he was going to do Itachi's bidding. This was why he was going to see Sasuke tonight.

And if it took begging to get this woman out of harm's way, then he would damn well beg until his throat was raw!

------------------

Itachi not only made him beg, but he also made him like it. A lot. And want more even after he had drugged him.

He watched the man sleeping next to him and sighed. He had about five hours before the medication he took from Tsunade's drawer starts wearing off. He would be back before then and he would have to hide the file somewhere. He didn't know exactly where but he would figure it out later.

He left one penthouse and hailed a cab to the other.

He knocked on Sasuke's door and the Uchiha opened, pulled him in and closed the door.

He wasn't very surprised that the house was almost the same as Itachi, room positionning-wise. The colouring was also dark but more Sasuke-ish, with a white carpet and dark blue leather couches, a white marble table.

He was led to the room where he was told the file was and was not surprised at all to see a giant Uchiha fan on Sasuke's dark blue comforter. _I knew it!_

Sasuke was sitting on his bed and Naruto was standing before him, staring at the red file he held in his hands _These are copies why did it have to be a red file again_, he inwardly whined.

"So" he said, trying to break the silence "What do you want for these files?"

It seemed like an eternity had passed before Sasuke finally looked up and Naruto almost took a step back at the intensity in his onyx eyes.

"I didn't know what I wanted so I read them, those files, and from this new information" he added almost innocently "I decided what I wanted

Suddenly, and he didn't know why, he felt trapped, caged and ready to be collared once more, only by another Uchiha. He swallowed and shivered as he saw the slow smirk curling Sasuke's mouth.

"I want you" he paused "to be my willing slave"

----------------

TBC

I'm mean, aren't I??? Lol

I couldn't help myself, Sakura was not even supposed to be in the story at all, but suddenly... oh well a little bit of bashing can't be too bad right??

Well I hope this was good enough.

Drop me a line to let me know what you think

Hugs!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any character used in this story.

A/N: Hi, finally an update!! I know I have been very bad at updating but I was actually pissed at the original manga!!! I won't put spoilers here, but I was actually pissed enough that I didn't watch, read or write any fics for about two months!!!

Anyway, I'll let you read this chapter in peace; just know that I'll update more often now that I don't feel like writing complain letters to Kishimoto-Sensei!

*Bows low*

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto's vein was violently twitching on his forehead. Didn't he do this with a different Uchiha a few days ago? Didn't have the exact same demand from Itachi less than a week ago?

What was it with Uchihas and their need to have slaves in the form of…well himself!! Was he doomed to be blackmailed by very attractive Uchiha males for the rest of his life?

The vein twitched once more. Did they have other siblings? Any other relatives he should be afraid of ever meeting?

He was still staring at the raven who was now reclining on his bed. He couldn't deny that Sasuke was attractive, who could, really? But to actually accept this situation…once again? No he couldn't do that.

He had agreed to be Itachi's until the man tires of him, thus guaranteeing Tsunade's safety. And as much as he hated to admit it, he was starting to like his 'relationship' with Itachi: It wasn't bad at all actually. When he thought about it, nothing really changed for him since he had accepted to be the raven's slave. He simply got laid more…much more and lived in a bigger place.

And if you didn't count the fact that Itachi liked to have sex in very public places, there was nothing he could complain about!

He blushed at the thought of their first encounter at the office, and remembered the words whispered hotly in his ear as he was being pounded **"Do not be embarrassed to let your voice out Naruto-kun, half the fun of having sex in public places is the possibility of being found out, while naked, your hole still dripping with my cum…"**

Naruto couldn't even finish the thought without shivering and feeling his cock harden slightly. He sighed as he reopened his eyes '_When_ _did I close them?_' he thought

He took in Sasuke's figure once more, realizing the man had not said a word since he had made his proposition. He glared slightly and asked "What's the second thing you want?"

His voice was a little cold and Sasuke felt it as he too frowned at the still standing man "There is no second choice, Dobe. It's either you say yes and get this little folder that you need" he said as he waved the glaring red folder in the air "Or, you refuse and then you can turn around and leave"

Sasuke was getting angry. Here he thought he had the perfect plan to get the blond a few times alone, before he had to share him with Itachi, and the little shit decided to play hard to get?

What was wrong with the blonde? Itachi had told him he had barely hesitated before accepting to be _his_ slave, so why refuse him?

He inwardly grimaced. Was the Dobe happy with his brother? Was that why he was refusing his offer, even though he badly needed the folder?

Oh well, he would get the blonde anyway with Itachi so he didn't really care if he had him alone first. It was not like he was as smitten with Naruto as his brother was. No his brother had fallen hard, and for all of his genius, he hadn't comprehended what happened to him.

He had thought it was simply an obsession, something he could get rid of with a few well placed fucks with the blonde. But Sasuke knew. One doesn't spend weeks planning a fake embezzlement without learning a few things about the one who wanted it done.

Itachi had spent more time watching and obsessing over the blonde that he didn't take the time to analyze what he was feeling. Not that he would have understood it for what it was, no, Uchihas were born with an emotion inhibitor, they were so used to manipulating others' emotions than even theirs had become a puzzle to them. It was pathetic, really.

And Sasuke used to be the same. A few years ago, he would have been as puzzled as his brother, but that was before Naruto started working at Uchiha Corp., right beside him. They weren't friends, by no means, but they were close on occasions and Sasuke knew that if he let him, Naruto would befriend him in a second.

He erased the pissed expression from his face and stated "If you don't need this, then as I said you can leave. No need to waste my time" He saw Naruto's suddenly worried expression and added "No need to worry, I will destroy these and won't say anything to Itachi".

Naruto nodded and turned to leave. He stopped at the bedroom doors and turned around with a smile, realizing what Sasuke was trying to do.

"Thanks" he whispered, and left

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto entered Itachi's bedroom and found the man sleeping in the exact same position he'd been when the blonde man left. He watched the peaceful face and felt his heart clench. He traced the contours of the aristocratic face with his eyes and marveled at how innocent the raven looked when unguarded.

He shook his head and got into the bed, curling up against the man, knowing he wouldn't wake up before long.

Naruto was no fool. He knew what he was feeling, and while he realized it wasn't exactly normal, he couldn't help it.

His encounter with Sasuke simply confirmed it for him. He had felt nauseous at the simple thought of accepting the smaller raven's offer and he realized Itachi was not simply his boss or master anymore.

Not that sex with Sasuke sounded bad, not at all. Actually ever since being with Itachi he'd had a few fantasies involving the two…

But he had felt as though he was betraying Itachi, in a way.

He sighed. It was so confusing. This was not exactly Stockholm syndrome but it seemed that it was close enough…or was he just in love with Itachi? Would he have fallen for him if the situation was different?

He couldn't answer that for now. The only way he could make sense of the situation…

When he wouldn't be trapped anymore…

He needed a way out of this and quick, he needed outside help, he needed…

A real P.I.

Crap, his life was becoming a live movie.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto left the penthouse the next morning with a permanent blush on his face.

He had woken up from a very nice (meaning Itachi and sex-related) dream when he heard a low chuckle and was mortified when he realized he had been humping Itachi's leg in his sleep. Even more mortifying, he had slept the entire night curled up against said man.

They were now at the office and he sat down at his desk, feeling hot all over (yes the flush was that bad). Itachi hadn't said a word to him in the car but the satisfied (but still warm) glint he had had in his eyes ever since they woke up was enough to fluster the blonde.

Naruto had spent a good part of the night thinking and he had come up with a plan, a rather good one if he could say so himself.

The only problem in the equation was once again Itachi. He needed to get into the crimson-eyed man's office, obviously when he was not in it (unless he was feeling horny) to get the folder Sasuke was supposed to give him.

He was not afraid of the cameras. He knew they were only recording when all employees had left the offices, so he needed to be the last one on that floor working that night. He knew everyone left around 8 when they still had things to work on and the others who left earlier were long gone by six.

The only problem, once again would be Itachi. How was he supposed to leave after the man? For the past week, he had insisted Naruto left with him when they both stayed working late, and Naruto never complained.

But if he asked to stay later, would the raven be suspicious? Refuse? Or come back and catch him in red handed?

He shuddered as he thought of the room Kisame had warned him about and decided he didn't want to know what was in there… at least not when Itachi was pissed at him. He mentally rubbed his bottom as he remembered the spanking he got when he disobeyed him when Itachi took his virginity.

He still had a few handprints there.

But coming back to his plan, he could only hope it would work…or he'd be screwed.

Again literally.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was seven o'clock when Itachi left his office and went home, alone. Naruto had asked him to stay later, saying he had work to watch up on. So the raven left him in his office, telling him to go home when the Hyuuga left, as they were the last ones there.

He didn't hesitate when Naruto asked him to stay, but he couldn't tell he wasn't feeling suspicious. The night before, he had suddenly, after a few rounds of the most satisfying fucks he had ever experienced, fallen asleep like a log; his last conscious thought had been "what the hell?"

His suspicions grew when he woke up this morning, feeling Naruto writhe against him in his sleep, and found the blond man curled up into his side. What bugged him was that he didn't feel tired when he fell asleep; he had actually been planning on having Naruto again before sleeping, and the fact that he didn't feel Naruto snuggle into him…

He was a very light sleeper, and unless he was knocked out (literally) he knew he should have at least woken up once during the night.

He sighed. He had actually thought Tsunade had drugged him, but then remembered she knew nothing of his deal with the blonde so she wouldn't know he would need to be drugged at all. So the only option left was Naruto.

But when? They had left Tsunade's house and went straight to bed, clothes off and he knew he'd explored the naked body enough to know the tanned man had nothing left on him. He wouldn't confront Naruto unless he had proof to confront him with.

But god help him if the blond had done something to him, he would be punished, severely.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto watched from the corner of his eye as Neji got up from his desk and put on his coat. He acted as though he didn't see him in hopes of being left alone.

However, fate was not on his side anymore. Neji came up to his desk and told him "Uchiha-sama asked me to leave with you today, I am to take you home"

"Home?" echoed Naruto

"Yes, your house, Naruto" answered Neji, slowly, as if speaking to a kid

Naruto frowned. It made sense. Not like Itachi could ask Neji to drive him to their boss' house for the night.

"I am not ready to leave yet, I'll get myself home don't worry. You can leave now" he said with a big smile, already planning how easy it was going to be to raid his boss' office for information. But Neji had other ideas.

"Absolutely not" he said haughtily "Uchiha-sama gave me a task and I will see you to your home. Get ready to leave, I have an appointment I cannot miss"

Naruto was about to argue, but the stare the pale-eyed man gave him, clearly stated he shouldn't argue. With a sigh he stood up and five minutes later they were in the elevator.

The loud Ding sound told them they had reached the ground floor when Naruto suddenly had an idea. He looked at Neji, shoving his laptop bag in his hands and stated urgently "I need to use the restroom, bring the car in front I'll be right back" and he didn't give the brunette the time to say anything as he suddenly jumped back into the elevator just before the doors closed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'I am a genius' thought Naruto as he searched through Itachi's desk. He knew the folder had to be somewhere in her. It was the only place no one was bold enough to go through.

He kept on opening drawers but there was no trace of the hated red folder. He stopped and looked around the room.

'Would it be in the safe?' He thought. He had once been in the office when Itachi pulled out a big wad of cash from the safe. Apparently he had lost a bet to Sasuke! Spoilt bastards.

But even if it was in the safe, he didn't have the code. And he didn't have a lot of time to find it…even though he doubted Itachi was stupid enough to hide the code in the same room. He approached the hidden safe and moved the painting that was hanged before it.

'_Not very original'_ he thought '_But then again, people are afraid to just get into this office, so who would be fearless enough to steal from it'_. He suddenly blinked '_I guess I am'_

It was one of those electronic safe, encased into the wall. He saw the keypad.

'Hm, numbers' thought Naruto 'that would probably be a date'

He tried a few birthdates (Sasuke's, Itachi's, the day they created Uchiha Corp….)

He was thinking of other significant days for the brothers, lazily entering his own birthday date into the electronic computer and almost screamed like a little girl when the safe biped three times and the door opened.

He gaped. 'Err…Let's not question our luck' he thought

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours later 

Naruto was sitting in his home, for the first time in a week, alone, and was actively searching for a PI on the net. He scrolled down on his search and found an add saying:

Nara Shikamaru

Private Investigator

Do not contact me if your case is too troublesome

(Number)

Naruto blinked. Shikamaru? From college, Shikamaru? The lazy ass found himself a job where he could be sitting doing nothing for hours!

He decided to call.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was riding him. He could feel the wet hole clench around him with every thrusts, seemingly trying to keep him in.

Itachi was lying back on Naruto's bed, where he'd had moved them as soon as he arrived at the blonde man's home. And now he was being visually seduces as he was being sexually satisfied.

He watched intently as the blonde arched his back, forcing him even deeper into his welcoming heat. Naruto was doing almost all the work tonight and the raven felt it was nice for a change…Not that he would let that happen often.

He heard Naruto whimper his name and had to grit his teeth against his upcoming release. The little vixen had his head thrown back as he screamed, riding his second orgasm of the night. The golden expanse of his throat tempting Itachi, his chest heaving as he panted, moaning softly.

Itachi suddenly sat up, attacking his lover's throat, biting harshly enough that it made the man cry out and cum a little more. The raven licked the place as he turned them around, finding himself over his still panting lover.

He smirked at the vision offered to him. Sweaty blonde hair was seemingly glued to an equally sweaty forehead, blue eyes were lust-filled but still dazed because of the last orgasm, golden skin had a rosy hue, and Itachi felt proud that it was because of his love-making.

He took pride in knowing he was the only one who had ever touched the golden being currently lying beneath him and decided he would be the only one. No other man would ever get to be graced with this sight. It was his and his only.

The thought spurred him on as he started thrusting his still hard cock into his recovering lover, making him moan oh so sexily. He leaned in as he felt Naruto's arms tighten around his shoulders, bringing him closer to his body.

Itachi nipped at Naruto's nipple

"Ah…"gasped Naruto, and he felt Itachi's cock twitch in his hole. He tightened his legs around Itachi's waist, forcing him deeper and he shuddered when he saw a pink tongue lick at suddenly dry lips, crimson eyes closing half way.

He knew Itachi would be done soon. He hoped so, they had been going at it for a while and he had cummed twice already, he'd be dry soon, if this continued.

Still, he watched the usually cold and cunning man loose it as they both cummed and couldn't help but admire his beauty. Narrowed red eyes, thin but full, very talented lips… a low groan almost like an animalistic rumble left those lips as the powerful man over him came, filling him.

And Naruto knew he was done for.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tada!! Lol

A lot happened in this chapter, I had to make up for my absence.

Anyway, hope it was good, drop me a line to let me know *wink wink*

Hugs!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Standard disclaimer applies

A/N : Helloooooooo! I won't be ranting a lot today, don't worry! I just wanted to clear something about the previous chapter. At the end, when I wrote _"__And Naruto knew he was done for" _I meant that Naruto suddenly realized what he felt for Itachi and realized he was doomed since he doesn't recognize that Itachi is in love with him too (Neither does Itachi). So to him, he fell in love with his tormentor/blackmailer/man that has no interest in him except screw him over!.

Sorry I didn't realize it wasn't all that clear *bows*

On with the story…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

3 Months later…

Naruto was eating his breakfast while waiting for Sasuke to come pick him up. Itachi was currently in China for business and Naruto was back in his own home, until the Uchiha came back.

He sipped on his tea while contemplating his situation, absently looking out the kitchen window. He had realized, almost three months ago, that he had made his situation worse by falling in love with who should have been his enemy. Itachi. He knew he shouldn't have, but he didn't see it coming at all. It was not supposed to happen so he didn't even try to guard himself when he was with the older man.

And now, he was wondering what he should do. It was impossible for him to not free himself from Itachi's grasp. But then what? Was he supposed to try to forget him? Denounce him to the police as he had planned to do as soon as he was free? Act as if nothing had happened?

He didn't know. And he hated himself for that. It shouldn't even have to be an issue. Who fell in love with their self-proclaimed master? Someone who had threatened his only family's well-being and his own?

Even though he enjoyed itachi's attentions and that the man never hurt him, he shouldn't be feeling this way.

He shook his head, disgusted with himself. He bent his head and looked at his distorted reflection in the greenish, now cold, liquid.

When he had watched Itachi cum that night, he had felt his chest tighten at the pure look of ecstasy on the usually stoic man. If he closed his eyes right now, he was sure he could relive it and probably even get a hard on from the memory alone.

He hated how vulnerable he felt next to the Uchiha. He hated how his attitude changed since he realized his feelings. How he blushed more often, felling even shyer at the slightest glance the crimson-eyed man sent him, or how his heart had throbbed painfully when he was told Itachi would be leaving the country for a week.

A week. And his fucking heart had hurt. Even now he could feel the hollowness the lack of touch, the lack of Itachi, created in him.

And he hated himself for it.

He could still remember his conversation with Shikamaru. They had met for lunch, three days after that fateful night, in a French café , twenty blocks from his office.

_**Flashback**_

_**Naruto was getting nervous. Shikamaru was twenty minutes late and although he knew the man would come, he only had an hour for lunch.**_

_**Itachi was busy in a last minute meeting and he knew he didn't have much time. As it is, he had been lucky not to bump into Kisame or that Deidara guy when leaving the building.**_

_**He was ready to find a payphone to call his friend (couldn't risk Itachi going though his cell) when he saw a very familiar pineapple-like ponytail lazily walking though the entrance.**_

_**He sighed in relief and waved to his friend.**_

_**Shikamaru walked to his table and sat down "I am late and I assume you don't have much time , I'll go straight to the point. What has gone so wrong that you would need a P.I?" He asked, looking genuinely curious.**_

_**Naruto sighed, looking around to make sure no one was listening to them "My boss is accusing me of embezzling money" he muttered and before he could continue Shika cut him off**_

"_**Let me guess: You didn't do it and he had fake proofs. You want me to prove you're innocent" he paused, looking into Naruto's now wide blue eyes. He leaned back in his chair as a waitress came to bring Naruto's order and take his.**_

"_**Did they fire you?" he asked**_

_**Naruto shook his head and waited until she left before resuming "That's not all" he hesitated, biting his lower lip "I'm being kept…Hostage, you could say" He saw Shika's raised eyebrow and blushed.**_

"_**I see" muttered the P.I, making Naruto stiffen "You do?" he asked**_

_**His friend nodded, eyes narrowed, while he played with the silver lighter in his right hand "It's not very difficult to guess: Being your friend I know you are gay even though you probably didn't realize it until you were trapped in your boss' clutches, you have not been fired and you blush when you think of your situation. It leads me to think that it is not a very usual 'hostage' situation, is it. Uchiha is not simply making you work for free is he?"**_

_**He was rewarded with a nod and he sighed muttering "You'd think people would understand when you say not to come to me with troublesome cases" He sighed again when he saw the desperate look in his old friend's eyes.**_

"_**Don't look at me like that, you know I will help you. However, you need to realize that the people you work for are very powerful and secretive, so it will take some time before I can get my hands on something" he stated.**_

_**Naruto nodded as he took the cursed red folder out of his laptop bag "I know, but I brought this in case it could help. It's the so called proofs they have against me"**_

_**He saw Shika's eyes widen as he took in the information in the folder and sigh**_

"_**Troublesome Naruto, too troublesome"**_

**End flashback**

The encounter had been embarrassing to say the least. But he knew it was needed. He needed a sharp mind to take care of the situation, and who better than his genius friend?

Shikamaru had told him the proofs seemed very solid at first glance, and that it wouldn't surprise him if he never found mistakes that would help him out. And Naruto was very scared that he'd be trapped with the man he loved, as his slave, his property, until he tired of him.

What would he do then? Would he send him in prison anyway? Or would he simply discard him and never look at him again?

He sighed again as he watched the clock, ticking on the kitchen wall. He still had about ten minutes until Sasuke arrived.

He inwardly smiled as he thought of the younger Uchiha. The only right aspect of the situation was the friendship the two had developed. It was funny how Sasuke suddenly decided to be nicer after being rejected.

The two had started spending a lot of time together, slowly building a bond that Naruto decided he wanted to protect. It was different from his other friendships. It was harsher, as they did not really act like they were friends, it was more subtle, it was fresh, and it helped sooth Naruto's insecurities to be accepted by Sasuke.

He didn't know why, but the self-hate disappeared when he was with the smaller raven. He sometimes wondered if Sasuke was aware of his thoughts as he always knew when to distract him from his depressed thoughts, when to insult him, when to not talk to him.

He really felt satisfied of Sasuke's reaction to the situation too. He had been afraid at first, that Sasuke would rat him out to Itachi, but the raven had been nothing but help since they talked that night, and Naruto knew he'd always be thankful for Sasuke's friendship.

He suddenly heard a car outside and knew it was his friend.

He picked up his coat and rushed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A week later

Shoes clicked harshly against the glass floor as Sasuke strode purposefully into his and his brother's building. He had decided, three nights ago, that he was going to talk to Itachi about Naruto's mental state.

It was clear to him that the blonde was slowly breaking and even though they had never been really close, before the blonde blatantly rejected him, he felt he wouldn't bear if his new friend really became depressed.

He had spent the last two months trying to distract the blonde from his own paranoia and he was starting to get angry at his still oblivious brother.

How could the man be a genius, but be so unaware of his own emotions, that he would cause the only person he loved so much distress?

Could he not see what was so obvious to Sasuke? Could he not see that Naruto needed reassurance?

He knew he shouldn't be blaming his brother as they had been raised that way, but still… Something needed to be done, before it was too late, before they **both** lost the best thing that had happened to them in a long time.

Okay, so this was also a selfish act. It was also for him that he wanted to fix Itachi and Naruto's relationship, but it was still primarily to avoid having a damaged friend, if that friend still wanted him at all once everything was revealed.

Because Sasuke had no disillusion about it. Naruto would learn the truth, and though he didn't want it, Sasuke knew one day or another, the blonde would know everything; from his participation in the plan, to the very fact that the Caribbean bank used to open the fake account was a property of the Uchiha family.

He knew his friend would be mad, so for all of their sakes, he needed to show Itachi that it wasn't worth it to carry on with the plan.

They needed to stop while they were still ahead, alive and out of prison themselves.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Uchiha Itachi was silently sitting in his office, looking over a black opened folder when Sasuke came in. He had been sitting at his desk, elbows over non important documents, his fingers crossed before his mouth, as he studied the medical information he had been given earlier that day.

A quick glance at the clock told him he'd been in that same position for almost twenty minutes. His fingers were white from the force he was using to clench his hands together.

He was pissed off alright.

He looked up when his little brother came into his office without knocking.

"What is it Sasuke" he asked, trying to keep his anger in check. He could see that his brother was pissed off, but he could also see the faint distress in the charcoal eyes locked into his.

"We need to talk about Naruto, Aniki" stated Sasuke, unknowingly angering Itachi even more.

"What is there to talk about, concerning my slave Sasuke?" he asked, stunning the smaller man.

"Your…" Started Sasuke, too stunned to continue, he mentally shook his head, deciding not to pay attention to his weird mood for now "Look, you need to let him go" he saw Itachi's eyebrow arch questioningly "I'm serious. He's thinking too much and your emotionless attitude is not helping at all. He'll break if this continues"

Itachi considered the only other Uchiha he trusted before asking, intrigued "What makes you think that, little brother? I certainly did not see anything indicating Naruto-kun wasn't a hundred percent"

"Of course you wouldn't" accused Sasuke "You're like the perfect Uchiha, completely unaware of people's and your own emotions unless you are trying to manipulate them" he narrowed his eyes as his brother's glare hardened

"It is true. You have been in love with him from the beginning and didn't even realize it. Heck, you didn't even realize he was in love with you too"

Sasuke knew he was far from the perfect Uchiha image he usually radiated, scaring lesser men in his wake, but he didn't care. He was ready to abandon that for his friend (temporarily).

He saw Itachi get up from his leather chair and walk to the tinted window, watching as the sun set behind another glass building "That's ridiculous, Sasuke, you know why I decided to enslave Naruto-kun, love was never part of the equation" Itachi stated with conviction as he turned to his brother.

Sasuke frowned "I'm serious Itachi, if you keep this up, you are going to lose him. You and I both actually" he decided he didn't need to elaborate when he saw his brother smirk

"I reckon you wanted in on the sex Sasuke, have you changed your mind? Is his friendship enough now?" he mocked as Onyx eyes narrowed

Sasuke tilted his head to the side, mentally pitying his brother "You really are Uchiha through and through aren't you, Aniki? Is it so hard to accept that your plan didn't go as planned and your feelings have changed?"

Itachi's eyes flickered to the still open folder on his desk and he smirked "Of course not. Do not mistake me for a fool, Otoutou" he started "Love is a ridiculous notion Sasuke, It is too abstract to grasp, too fickle to maintain. And too similar to lust to truly identify. You are simply mistaken Otoutou. I could never love Naruto-kun" He ended

"Now leave, I have much to do today"

Shocked, Sasuke unconsciously obeyed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto could feel his heart crack in several places as he left the office building. He ignored Kisame's cries for him to stop and kept on running.

He could feel his phone vibrate in his pants pocket and looked at the ID before answering "Now is not the time, Shikamaru" he stated. He wanted to be alone, to have the time to grasp whatever little information he had acquired from his eavesdropping.

And he needed to keep thinking lest his heart decided to fail him, breaking completely and leaving him a mess.

Shikamaru could feel his friend's distress " Where are you?" he asked. Naruto gave him the address and he commanded

"Don't move, I'll be right there, I have a lot to show you"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oh oh!! The plot thickens!!

I don't know what happened but I suddenly realized Sasuke was never the one trying to reason with Itachi, it's always the other way around!! So in this chappie, Sasuke is the nice guy (I admit I have a soft spot for him too and read a story where he died today so that may also have something to do with it XP)

Angsty chapter ,huh? Don't hate Itachi (or me for that matter XP) he has his reasons, promise, you'll just have to wait to know what they are muahahaha!!!

Let me know if you liked, or if you think you know why he's being mean!

Hugs!!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and do not make any money out of this story. Promise.

A/N: HELLOOOOOO!!! No, do not throw knives at me, please, I have an update for you! I checked when was my last update and I was like 'No way!', I didn't even realize that much time had passed.

About the reviews answers, it's been so long that I don't know who I did answer (yes, my fault again)

Well, I think I lost my right to ramble after the second month of absence so I leave you with the chapter.

Enjoy *wink wink*

----------

Shikamaru sighed loudly. Everything was so troublesome since he told Naruto about his findings.

The blond man was still hiding out at his apartment and even though it was okay with him, having a permanently depressed friend was not something he liked, especially when that friend was Naruto.

The blond was trying not to appear affected, but it actually made it worse as he was not really succeeding. His smiles were dull, the light in his eyes had dimmed and his skin was also dulling because of the lack of sun. It was like watching a dying bulb, still flickering but everyone knew that soon it would be dead. The blonde hadn't gone out since he had picked him up and brought him to his house to explain what he found about the situation. That was almost two weeks ago.

'_Those Uchiha idiots_' he thought. Everything was their fault.

Although, Shikamaru was enraged at what they had put his friend through for this past three months, he still understood what had triggered the need for Itachi to orchestrate the whole thing. It was a very weird way to do things but, well, love is strange in the first place... And judging from Naruto's reaction, it seemed that it wasn't one-sided at all.

For the past two weeks, his old protectiveness had resurfaced and he couldn't bear to see Naruto depressed.

As troublesome as it was, he needed to ensure his friend's safety, even if that meant he had to pay a visit to the Uchihas. He needed them to know that their little arrangement was over with and that they had better leave the blonde alone if he wished it. And even though he knew they would be working it out eventually (as soon as Itachi got his head out of his ass) they seemed to need a litle push in the right direction.

He sighed again. Maybe he'd go see a movie tonight, but before, he needed to help those damn useless spies.

The sadistic part of him wanted to see the brothers. After all it has been two weeks since the blonde hadn't contacted anyone (except Tsunade who was sworn to secrecy) and it would be interesting to see how they were handling the sudden disappearance.

Oh well, he could still imagine their distress.

--------------

Sasuke was a lot of things at that moment. Actually his emotional ADD started exactly two weeks ago when his brother had called at two in the morning, demanding to know where Naruto was. As surprised as he was that Naruto had disobeyed one of his sadistic brother's rule, he didn't think anything of it. He didn't even blink when the blonde's phone had been turned off; the man was old enough to do as he wished and not have to report to anyone.

But the next day, the blonde had not been there to to work with him as he'd been everyday for the past five years. And neither was he the next day...and the day after that. And it was only on the fifth day, when he heard Neji mentioning something about Naruto leaving in a hurry after listening (not so sneakily) at Itachi's office door a few days before, that everything clicked in his genius mind.

Since then he had been nervous, scared (no he won't admit it out loud), anxious, but now after a full two weeks without hearing from his friend, he was very worried. Gone were his thoughts about going to prison, his worried thoughts were all centered around his still missing friend. Friend who is probably waiting for the right moment to come and murder him in his sleep.

He got up from his desk and walked to his brother's office, dreading the encounter. Itachi had been positively murderous ever since he found out Naruto had deserted him. Of course Sasuke had never told him about Neji's words so he simply thought Naruto had escaped. And that simple fact had angered him to the point that employees started sliding folders under his door just to avoid dealing with him face to face.

It was actually very funny to Sasuke because he had warned his brother. Had told him he would regret it, but Itachi had been too angered by... something...to listen to him, and now the man was ready to blow up, and only because he knew the man, did Sasuke realize he was desperately worried about his lover.

He didn't know what would happen in the future but he was sure of something, Naruto's disappearance had shaken his usually stoic brother hard and that was very scary (no, he won't admit thinking this either).

They needed the blonde back for all of their sakes.

----------------

Pissed didn't even start to describe what Itachi had been feeling for the past two weeks.

Naruto had escaped him, eluded him, and basically managed to make a fool out of his best trackers/spies for the past two weeks.

He hadn't been worried when Kisame had come back from the car, reporting that Naruto had left in a hurry, in the middle of the day. After all, Naruto was always running or bouncing around so he had just thought the blonde was taking a break. He didn't even check his desk when he left the building, so sure that the smaller man would be sitting and working as hard as he usually did.

He was also very unhappy by his latest discovery at the time, so the prospect of not seeing his little one was also very appealing; he had needed to think and he couldn't do that clearly when the object of all of his recent fantasies was in the same room.

But as he reviewed the latest report from his trackers, a smirk started to curl his mouth. He leaned against the back of his chair and watched his office phone as he talked to the P.I, Naruto had hired a few months ago. The man had called a few minutes ago and asked to meet him. He made a quick estimation before answering.

"I will meet you at 9 then"

He kept his voice very bland, not letting his smugness show, lest the very talented P.I realized his discovery. The man was good, he had to admit it. Better than good if he was able to unravel the entire scheme and everyone's role in it with little to no information at all to begin with. Maybe he would hire him. If he managed to get his blonde back, he would definitely hire his friend.

He doubted the man would want to work for him, but being Naruto's friend, he'd want to make sure he was safe. He could feel the protectiveness behind the bored tone of voice. Naruto had that kind of effect on people.

He finally hung up and suddenly felt very giddy. Of course it didn't show, but Sasuke still commented on it when he came into the office with files for him to check.

Hm. Maybe his brother knew more about emotion than he did...

Crap. He was pissed again.

-------------

Naruto was wandering in Shikamaru's house. His stomach growled loudly and he made a beeline to the kitchen to the kitchen to grab something to eat.

Reality was hitting him hard.

He had never thought the brothers would go to such lengths just to have him under their thumb. Shikamaru had explained everything while driving them to his apartment.

It seemed that Itachi had planned the whole thing. That fake company, that fake CEO, deidara was one of his college friend, and he even put the hated red folder together. The bank with the fake account was a sub branch of Uchiha corp, but it was so efficiently hidden that even shika had had trouble finding that out.

It was very scary when one thought about it, but Naruto was not scared. He just felt numb. He hadn't cried yet, but he knew that it would come, but he didn't know whom he would cry for : Sasuke, whose friendship had been the highlight of his recent days, or Itachi.

Just thinking of him sent another wave of gut wrenching pain through his chest. Crap, he had thought the numbness had taken over already.

He didn't want to delude himself, he was still in love, it simply didn't go away after two weeks. He sighed softly as he ate his grilled cheese sandwich '_As long as I don't see him, I should be fine_' he thought.

After all, Itachi didn't know where he was, so he was safe in that department and he checked in with Tsunade periodically, so he knew that everything was fine with her. Itachi had lied about that too. It seemed he was simply trying to scare Naruto into staying with him.

**'You are simply mistaken Otoutou. I could never love Naruto-kun'**

He closed his eyes against the sting he felt._ 'Oh, here it comes'_, he thought, but then shook his head.

He was fine, away from them, and as long as he didn't see Itachi, he knew he could hold it together.

He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he only realized there was someone else in the room with him when the man murmured softly

"Hello, Naruto-Kun"

----------

Hehe!!! I just love these kind of mean cliffhangers lol (not when I'm he one reading I admit)

There shouldn't be a lot of chapters left, two or three at the most I think.

Anyway let me know how you like (or not) the progression.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters mentioned in this fic. I make no money with this.

A/N: Hiya!!Been a while huh? I won't try to justify it, I'm a bad author! *bows low* my will to write had left me for a while and tonight was the first time in a while I'd had the urge to write (let's just hope it doesn't leave me again!), but I won't bore you with details, enjoy!!!

---------

The atmosphere in the room suddenly felt so heavy for Naruto, he thought he would choke. He refused to turn around. He simply closed his eyes and mentally cursed as he realized the scenario had Shikamaru written all over it.

"I feel like going to the movies" he'd said. Yeah right! Like the guy ever wanted to do something other than lie down and play dead. Tch, it was his fault really, he should have seen it coming.

He couldn't believe this was happening so soon. A part of him knew this was best and actually understood why Shika had decided to orchestrate this little encounter,

'but give a guy some time to absorb the shock at least!' he thought.

Well, then again maybe his friend believed two weeks were enough to decide with a course of action. I mean, to any outsider, the choice seem so clear: to snitch or not to snitch, but to Naruto everything was so much more complicated.

He finally opened his eyes (and was kind of surprised that Itachi hadn't said anything yet), put down his now soggy ramen cup, and turned around to confront his tormentor.

--------------

Sasuke was getting ready to leave his office as he noticed the light he was used to see coming from Itachi's office was surprisingly absent tonight.

He raised a brow as he walked toward the office and tested the doorknob. It was open! Now that was surprising. Itachi always locked his office before leaving and Sasuke wondered what was so important that he'd forgotten tonight.

He was in a good position to know his brother was not the forgetful type. How many times did he have to be subjected to the eyebrow-raise-of-doom when he had to ask about a stupid detail concerning a stupid story that his stupid brother always seemed to remember? So what if Sasuke liked to filter out crap from his mind?

He mentally winced at how childish that sounded and decided that since his brother had been kind enough to provide him with an opportunity to snoop; he was going to gracefully take advantage of it!

He looked around one more time, already knowing the floor was deserted as he had told Neji to leave early today, and entered the office. Not that he would admit it to anyone, but he felt so giddy at the prospect of what he could find tonight, that he actually had to fight a smile off his face.

He closed the door behind him and locked it (just in case) before advancing on the unsuspecting (and potentially interesting) folders resting on the oversized desk (really who needs that much space to work?).

He looked over the file's names, hoping to discover something he could put away for future use against his all-knowing brother but froze as his lithe fingers brushed against a black folder(his brother really needed a change in colors) labeled 'blood tests'.

He frowned. 'Blood tests?' he thought 'why would he need another one?'

The Uchihas had regular physicals all made by the same doctors, at the same time (several times) every year. He blamed that on his father's anal nature. So why would Itachi need another one two months after their clean bill of health was delivered by their regular doctors? And why didn't he use the same doctor if he wanted to run complementary tests?

He sat down at his brother's desk before opening and scanning the content of the pages. The first pages states that a rather potent dose of tranquilizing medicine was found in his brother's blood and that it was the cause for his sudden sluggishness.

'When did Itachi look 'sluggish'?' thought Sasuke as he raked his hand through his bangs. He couldn't recall a time when Itachi had looked out of it…ever. He checked the date of the tests and realized his brother had had these tests done a few months ago.

Sasuke frowned for the tenth time since he entered the office. He couldn't imagine why his brother would have taken this folder out again, months after they were received. Usually, it would be filed with all the other reports and forgotten. So what made this one special for Itachi? Was it the drug? He didn't recognize the name but he was sure he'd heard it before.

But where? He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on the name, repeating it several times silently to himself. And it hit him!

_**Flashback**_

_**He was driving the blonde back to his apartment while Itachi was abroad for work when Naruto asked him to pull over in front of a pharmacy.**_

"_**What do you need, dobe, are you getting sick" he asked**_

"_**No stupid teme" answered the smaller man "My aunt asked me to pick up her medicine for her, and we have to stop by her house to deliver it"**_

_**End Flashback**_

Sasuke opened his eyes as he suddenly remembered that day. They had then driven up to Tsunade's house where he proceeded to meet the she-dragon his friend affectionately called his aunt. He could still clearly see her in his mind's eye, pulling out the little plastic bottle out of the bag and throw it at his head when he suggested ingesting the whole thing would probably make her more agreeable.

That's when he'd read the name.

He sat back in the chair and sighed. What could it mean for Itachi? He still remembered the hated folder from hell; he remembered seeing it when he'd come to ask his brother about Naruto.

It seemed logical to conclude that Itachi had been mad about the folder, judging by the date it'd probably arrived during that week, probably even that day (yes Itachi was still that mad) but did it have something to do with the way he'd talked about Naruto?

Sasuke knew his brother cared deeply about the blond (to put it lightly) so it had surprised him to hear Itachi deny it so coldly.

Could this be the cause? Could Itachi believe that Naruto had tried to poison or possibly kill him?

It wouldn't be farfetched; after all, he did blackmail the blonde into sleeping with him, but knowing Naruto (and Sasuke could read the man like an open book(no really, almost any idiot could)) Sasuke was sure the younger man would never be able to.

It'd be like saying Sakura would stop flooding his voicemail with messages (and just for a second he wished both could actually happen) or that he would tell her that he'd kept paying for his old cell phone line just so that she wouldn't suspect he'd changed numbers months ago (just to give into his sadistic tendencies and see her reaction).

Not possible.

He started as he heard the elevator 'ding' sound announce it stopped on his floor and quickly turned off the lamp. He slowly stood up and hid behind the door as he heard the knob jiggle. A few seconds later, he realized whoever was on the other side was trying to pick the lock, so he grabbed one of the decorative katanas Itachi had hanged on the wall.

He felt himself blush at his kind of ridiculous weapon and waited patiently for the intruder to enter the office.

As soon as the door opened, and he had the thief in sight, Sasuke thrust the weapon toward what seemed to be a smallish men and felt his eyes widen as the man managed to evade the blow. He started preparing for a second attack when he heard his name being called.

He froze as light flooded the room and he raised a brow "Shikamaru? What are you doing here?"

That guy was probably the last person on earth he expected to see tonight. He knew his old college classmate was a PI these days but why was he attempting to snoop in his brother's office? It suddenly hit him and he muttered "Naruto"

Shikamaru smirked and answered "Yes, Naruto". He shook his head, silently admiring one of the most intelligent mind he'd ever met and winced as he was grabbed by the collar and thrust against the wall 'Oh yeah, most volatile temper too' he thought.

"Where is he?" demanded Sasuke. His eyes resembled blazing charcoals and shikamaru vaguely wondered if he'd get burned if he decided to poke his eye and check the heat. 'I'd probably die before felling the burn though'

So he sighed "I assume your brother didn't tell you anything" he stated as he shook his head. So he retold the whole story, purposefully emphasizing the parts Sasuke played in almost destroying his friend (and he sadistically rejoiced every time Sasuke couldn't hide the wince)

"Ok. So what are you doing here?" asked Sasuke. He was ready to fly over to the PI's house and try to regain his friend, if that was even possible, but he just knew he couldn't leave without asking (and ultimately throwing the man out of Itachi's office)

Shikamaru 's bored composure suddenly left him and he tore himself out of sasuke's clutches "I wanted to make sure I'd made the right choice" when Sasuke only frowned he explained "Obviously something set your brother off. Not that I know the man, but from what I'd gathered and from Naruto's side of the story, your brother cares for him to say the least, so I assumed something set him off and had him say those words Naruto heard before leaving. I wanted to know what it was" he concluded.

Sasuke only debated in his mind for a few minutes before showing him the folder and explaining his theory. He felt Shikamaru stiffen next to him before he asked "Ne, Sasuke?" he waited for the raven to look at him before carrying on "What would your brother do to Naruto if he thought he'd tried to kill him?"

Sasuke's eyes widened as he remembered how Itachi had dealt with the last man who'd tried.

Both man turned around and ran out of the door, hoping it wasn't too late.

---------

Aaaand cut!! I suppose this was not what you were all waiting for and you're probably cursing me and my cliffys but!!!I may have the time to update this week end so the cliffy should be a short one! Lol

Anyway hope you liked, so let me know!!

Hugs!!


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry Not a Chapter!!

I know it's been a while but I am seriously considering dropping some fics for now (trapped/revenge) and either re-write the entire things or put them up for adoption!!

I wanted to update earlier this week but when I re-read my previous chapters I realized how horribly short- and how crappy! really- they were

I did receive the requests for updates but I really don't like the fics as they are so I'm putting them on hold for now and will take them down soon. (Sorry to those of you who'll be disappointed!!)

As for my long absence, college and work are literally kicking my ##, but I'll try to get back to writing soon!!

Hugs!!!


End file.
